Winter Wonderland Love
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and his family owning a ski lodge and Troy helping his parents run it. Troy does not have any time to have a girlfriend. One day Gabriella shows up at the ski lodge and things are about to change for Troy. After two days Troy and Gabriella meet each other. Also will Chad end up getting together with Gabriella's friend Taylor. (Rated T For Now!) ON HITATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy was working at his families ski resort. He was checking people in that day. Two hours later Troy was now on break and was eating some lunch. Troy was also doing some thinking too. Troy wish he had time to have a girlfriend, but he knew that was not possible. So he finished eating his lunch and then went back to work. Troy was at the front desk and he saw a couple come in to the resort. He check the couple in and they went to their room. Troy wonder if he would ever get the chance to have a girlfriend. So Troy continued to do his work.

Mean while Lucille was busy getting the kitchen cleaned. Lucille was also thinking about what she should make for dinner for the people. An hour later Lucille finish cleaning the kitchen. Lucille was now on her break and went to see how her son was doing. Lucille saw her son at the front desk checking a couple in. Lucille wish her son had time to have a girlfriend. Lucille decided to talk to her husband about letting their son have few days off. Lucille went to eat some lunch, before she went back to work in the kitchen. Lucille finished eating her lunch and went back to work. Lucille went back in the kitchen and started making dinner.

Troy had seen his mom looking at him. He wonder why his mom had been looking at him. Troy saw another couple come in to the resort. So he check them in and gave the couple their room key. Troy wish that he could find some one to love. So Troy finished his shift and then went back to his room. Mean while Chad saw that his friend Troy was looking sad. Chad had a feeling that Troy was wanting to have a girlfriend. Chad knew that his friend Troy seeing these couples together was hard for him. Chad hope that his friend Troy would get a girlfriend soon. What Chad did not know was that his friend Troy was going to have a girlfriend before christmas. Chad finish his work shift and went to go see Troy.

Taylor asked her friend Gabriella where they were going. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that they were going to the Bolton Ski Resort. So Taylor asked Gabriella how she knew about the Bolton Ski Resort. Gabriella said to Taylor that a person from work had told her about the place. Taylor could not believe that she had agree to go with her friend Gabriella to the Bolton Ski Resort. Gabriella said to Taylor that she might meet a nice guy there. Taylor said to Gabriella that she hopes the same thing for her too. So they made a stop at a gas station to put gas in the car before they continued driving to the Bolton Ski Resort.

Lucille knew she had to talk her husband about letting their son have some more time off. Lucille wanted their son to fine a girlfriend. Lucille hope that her husband would understand that their son needs to have more time off and be able to find himself a girlfriend. So Lucille headed back to her room that she shared with her husband. Jack was watching TV,when he heard his wife come in the room. Lucille told her husband that they need to talk. Jack shut the TV off and asked his wife what they had to talk about. Lucille went over to her husband and sat down next to him. Lucille told her husband that they need to give their son more days off and let him be able to find a girlfriend. Jack told his wife that their son does need to have a girlfriend right now. Lucille told her husband that he should see how sad that their son gets when he sees all these couples that are together.

Chad arrived at Troy's room and knocked on the door. Troy was laying on his bed watching TV, when he heard some one knocking on his door. Troy got off the bed and went to answer the door. Troy open the door and saw his friend Chad standing in front of him. Troy asked Chad what he was doing here. Chad told Troy that he came see and talk to him. So Troy let Chad in to his room and shut the door. Chad asked his friend Troy if he was okey. Troy told Chad that he was fine and that he is just tired is all. Chad said to Troy that you are not fine. Troy then decided to tell his friend Chad what is on his mind. Troy told his friend Chad that he wish that he had time for a girlfriend. Troy told Chad that he is so busy helping his parents run the ski resort, that he never gets much time off. Chad said to Troy that he needs to talk to his parents about get more days off. Troy said to Chad that he does not know if his parents would let him get more days off. Chad said to his friend Troy that he will not know unless he talks with his parents. Troy knew that Chad was right that he would not know unless he talk with his parents.

Troy told Chad that it is hard for him to see all these couples together. Chad said to Troy that he will get a girlfriend soon. Troy then told Chad that he will talk to his parents tomorrow. Chad told Troy that he will get a girlfriend soon. So Troy said to Chad that he wants to find love. Chad told Troy that he had to go and would see him in the morning. Troy thank his friend Chad for coming over. Chad said good night to Troy and left his room. Chad was on the way to his room and hope that the next girlfriend he gets, will be the one. Chad went in his room and went to bed for the night. Chad did not know that he was going to have a new girlfriend soon.

Please Review!

A/N I have not decided yet how many chapters this story is going to have. The next chapter is going to have Gabriella and Taylor arriving at the Bolton Ski Resort. Also Troy is going to have a talk with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy got up and got dressed for the day. Troy then went to get some thing to eat before talking with his parents. He hope that his parents would listen to what he had to say to them. So he ate his breakfast and then went looking for his parents. As he was looking for his parents, that he thought about what he was going to be saying to them. A few minutes later he found his parents and went over to them.

Lucille saw their son coming over to them and could tell that he wanted to talk to them. Lucille hope that her husband would listen to what their son was going to say to them. Lucille got her husbands attention and told him that their son was coming over to talk to them. Jack asked wife why she thinks their son wants to talk to them. Lucille told her husband that she can see that he wants to talk to them. Lucille told her husband to listen to their son when he talks to them. Jack told his wife that he would listen to what their son says to them.

Troy got to his parents and told them that he wants to talk to them. His mom asked him what he wanted to talk to them about. Troy told his parents that he would like to have some more days off. His dad asked him why he would want some mores days off for. Troy told his dad that he would like to have some fun and also would like to have a girlfriend too. His dad told him that he would think about it and that he can not see why he would want a girlfriend right now. Troy told his dad that it is hard for him to see these happy couples,while he does not have anyone to be with. Lucille could tell that their son wanted to have a girlfriend. Jack told his son he would think about it and then told him to get to work. So Troy left his parents and went to work. He hope that his parents would let him have some time off.

Mean while Gabriella and her friend Taylor arrived at the Bolton ski resort. They parked the car and got out of it. They open the back door and got their suitcases out. They shut the door and locked the car. They grabbed their suitcases and walked up to the ski lodge. They went in to the ski lodge and up to front desk. They check in and got their key to their rooms. They picked the bags back up and went to their room.

Chad went to find Troy to see how his talk went with his parents. Troy was now on his break and went to get some thing to eat and drink. Troy did not know that his friend Chad was looking for him. A few minutes later Chad found Troy in the dining room eating lunch. Troy saw his friend Chad coming over to him. Chad asked Troy how his talk went with his parents. Troy told his friend that the talk went good and that his dad is thinking about him having some more days off. So Chad asked Troy if he wanted to hang out after work. Troy told Chad that he would have to see how tired he is after work. So Troy and Chad finish their lunch and went back to work.

Gabriella and Taylor entered their room and sent the bags down. Taylor asked Gabriella what she wanted to do now. Gabriella told her friend Taylor lets go skiing for a while. So they change in to some warm clothes for skiing in. Gabriella grabbed the room key and put it in her pants pocket. They left their room and went to go skiing. They rented some skies and put them on. So they started to skiing down the slopes. They ski for two hours and then return the skies they had rented. Gabriella and Taylor went back to the ski lodge and went inside to get some hot chocolate to drink.

Jack found his son and told him that he was done for the day. Troy asked his dad if he was sure that he was done for the day. His dad told him that he was sure and also told him that he was going to let him have some more days off. Troy thank his dad for letting him have more days off. So Troy went to tell Chad that he has the rest of the day off and that his dad is going to let him have more days off too. Chad saw Troy coming over to him and asked him what was up. Troy told Chad that he is done for the day and that his dad is going to let him have some more days off. Chad asked Troy what he was going to do now. Troy told Chad he was going to relax and enjoy the rest of his day off. Chad told Troy he would see him later and went back to work.

Troy saw his mom went to tell her about dad giving him some more days off. Lucille saw her son coming over to her and that he seem to be in a good mood. Troy told his mom that he was done for the day and that dad is going to let him have some more days off . Lucille was happy that her son was going to get some more days off. Troy told his mom he was going to go for walk and see if he can find a girl. His mom told him she would see him later. So he left his mom and went for his walk.

Gabriella and Taylor finish drinking their hot chocolate and they went back to their room. Gabriella told her friend Taylor she was going to go for a walk. Taylor told Gabriella she was going to lay down and take a small nap. Gabriella put the room key back in her pants pocket and told Taylor she would see her later then. So Gabriella left the room and went on her walk.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry i took so long getting a new chapter out for this story. I have been dealing with writer's block for this story and my other hsm stories too. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella meeting each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy was out on his walk and was doing some thinking when he bump into some one. He told the person he was sorry for bumping into them and that he was not looking where he was walking. Gabriella told Troy that she was sorry for bumping him and that she was the one that was not watching where she was walking. Troy looked up and saw that he had bumped into a beautiful girl. Gabriella could not believe how blue Troy's eyes were and how handsome he was. Troy interduced himself to Gabriella and she did the same thing. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go on a walk with him. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go on a walk with him.

So they went on their walk and did some talking too. Troy asked Gabriella what favorite color and food was. Gabriella told Troy that her favorite color was blue and that her favorite food was tacos. Gabriella asked Troy what his favorite color and food was. Troy told Gabriella that his favorite color was red and that his favorite food was pizza. Then Troy asked Gabriella if she had a boyfriend. Gabriella told Troy that she does not have a boyfriend. Gabriella asked Troy if he had a girlfriend and Troy told her that he did not have a girlfriend. Troy then asked Gabriella what her favorite number was. Gabriella told Troy that she did not have a favorite number. Gabriella asked Troy what his favorite number was. Troy told Gabriella that his favorite number was 14.

They continued to asked each other questions on their walk. By the time they were done with their walk, they knew each other pretty well. Troy walked Gabriella to her room and then asked her if she would go out to dinner with him tomorrow night. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go out to dinner with him. So Troy said good night to Gabriella and told her that he will see her later. Troy walked a way and headed to his room with a smile on his face. Gabriella went in to the room with a smile on her face. Gabriella saw that her friend Taylor was a sleep and decided she would talk to her later about what happen on her walk. Gabriella changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed.

The next morning Troy got up and went to take a shower. He got dressed for the day and went to get some breakfast. Troy headed to the front desk to start working. Chad went over to Troy and asked him why he was smiling. Troy told Chad that he had meant a girl last night while on his walk. Chad asked Troy if the girl has a name. Troy told his friend Chad that the girls name is Gabriella. Chad wonder if this girl Gabriella had a single friend. Troy told his friend Chad that he is taking Gabriella out to dinner tomorrow night. Chad now knew why his friend was smiling. So they went back to work.

Gabriella got up and went to take a shower. She got dressed for the day. Gabriella could not stop thinking about Troy and the date she has with him. Taylor saw that her friend Gabriella was smiling. Taylor went over to Gabriella and asked her why she was smiling. Gabriella told Taylor about what happen on her walk. Gabriella also told Taylor that Troy had asked her to go to dinner with him tomorrow night. Taylor asked Gabriella what she had told Troy. Gabriella said to Taylor that she had told Troy that she would love to go to dinner with him. Taylor then asked Gabriella if Troy had a single friend. Gabriella told Taylor that she does not know if he has a friend that is single. Chad was happy to learn that Taylor was single.

Mean while Lucille saw her son smiling behind the front desk. She wondered what was causing he son to smile so much. Troy notice that his mom was looking at him. Lucille went over to her son and asked him why he was smiling so much. Troy told his mom that he had meant a girl while he was on his walk. Lucille asked her son if the girl has a name. Troy told his mom that the girls name is Gabriella and that he is going to be taking her out to dinner tomorrow night. Lucille told her son that she was happy for him. Troy left his mom and went back to work.

Taylor asked Gabriella what she wanted to do. Gabriella told her friend that they could do some sking and later hang out in the lobby. They left their room and went to get some breakfast before they went sking. After they had finished eating their breakfast, they left the ski lodge and went sking. Two hours later they had come back from sking and were now hanging out in the lobby. Troy saw Gabriella sitting with her friend in the lobby. Troy went over to Gabriella to ask her if she was doing anything later. Gabriella saw Troy coming over to her. Gabriella said hi to Troy and asked him what he wanted. Troy asked Gabriella if she was doing anything later on. Gabriella told Troy was not doing anything later. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come watch a movie with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to come watch a movie with him. Troy told Gabriella that he would see her later and went back to his work.

Chad had finish his work for the day. Chad was walking aroung when he saw two girls sitting in the lobby on the couch talking. Gabriella saw Chad looking at her friend Taylor. Chad started walking over to where Taylor was at. Taylor asked Gabriella what she was looking at. Gabriella told her friend that a guy was walking over to them. Taylor turned around and saw Chad coming over to them. Chad induced himself to Gabriella and Taylor and they did the same thing. Chad asked Gabriella if her friend was single. Gabriella told Chad that her friend Taylor was single.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry for not getting this story updated. I have been dealing with writer's block with this story and my other hsm stories too. I am slowly getting over my writer's block. I am also sorry if this chapter seems rush and not that good. The next chapter will have Chad asking Taylor out. Also Troy and Gabriella will be having their movie date too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chad looked over at Taylor and asked her if she had any plans for tomorrow night. Taylor told Chad that she had no plans for tomorrow night. Chad then asked Taylor if she would go out with him on a date tomorrow night. Taylor said to Chad that she would love to go on a date with him tomorrow night. Chad said to Taylor that he would see her then and walked a way with a smile on his face.

Taylor told Gabriella that she can not believe Chad asked her out. Gabriella told her friend that Chad likes her. Taylor then told Gabriella that she likes Chad and can not wait for their date that is tomorrow night. Gabriella was happy that her friend was going on a date with Chad. Taylor saw that her friend was looking around and knew who she was looking for. Gabriella was looking for Troy and wondered where he was at. Taylor told her friend that she should go look for Troy. Gabriella said to her friend that she would see her back in the room. So Gabriella left Taylor and went to go find Troy.

Mean while Troy was finishing checking a person in,when he saw his friend with a smile on his face. Troy went over to his friend and asked him why he was smiling. Chad told his friend that he has a date with Taylor tomorrow night. Troy told his friend that he was happy for him. Chad asked his friend if he wanted to hang out for awhile. Troy told his friend that he could not hang out with him because he has plans to watch a movie with Gabriella. Chad told his friend that he would see him later and went to get some thing to eat. Troy went to go look for Gabriella and did not know that she was looking for him.

Gabriella walked over to Lucille and decided to asked her if she knew where Troy was at. Lucille saw Gabriella coming over to her. Gabriella asked Lucille if she knew where Troy was at. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy had just got off work and that he might have went to his room. Gabriella then asked Lucille what Troy's room number was. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy was staying in room 14. Gabriella thanked Lucille for giving her the number to Troy's room. Gabriella left Lucille and headed to Troy's room. Lucille watched Gabriella walk away and hope that Troy was in his room.

Troy looked every where for Gabriella ,but could not find her. So Troy decided to go back to his room. What Troy did not know was that Gabriella was heading to his room to see him. Troy got back to his room and went inside. Troy wondered where Gabriella was at. Troy changed into some comfortable clothes and then put the tv on. Troy sat down in the chair and started watching some tv.

Gabriella arrived at Troy's room and knocked on the door. Troy heard a knock on the door and got up out of the chair to answer it. Gabriella was waiting for Troy to answer the door. Troy open the door and saw it was Gabriella. Gabriella asked Troy if she could come in. Troy let Gabriella come in his room and shut the door. Gabriella told Troy she was there to watch movies with him. Troy showed Gabriella where his movies where and told her she could pick one out for them to watch. Gabriella went over to the movies and looked them over. Troy went to pop some popcorn for them to eat. Gabriella picked two movies for them to watch. Troy came back over to Gabriella and asked her what movie she would like to watch.

She told Troy that she would like to watch the movie Baywatch. Troy put the movie Baywatch in the dvd player and then went to sit down with Gabriella on the couch. Troy and Gabriella began watching the movie. Two hours later they had finished the movie and were watching another one. Gabriella could feel Troy looking at her and so she looked over at him. Troy notice that Gabriella was looking at him. Troy decided that after the movie , that he was going ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. Gabriella was wondering what Troy was thinking about.

A hour later they had finished watching the movie. Troy then said to Gabriella that he had something to ask her. Gabriella wondered what Troy wanted to ask her. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Gabriella could not believe Troy had asked her to be his girlfriend. Troy was waiting for Gabriella to respond to his question. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy was happy that Gabriella wanted to be his girlfriend. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she should get back to her friend. Troy walked his girlfriend to the door and gave her a kiss good night. Gabriella left Troy's room and headed back to her room for the night. Troy shut the door and then went to bed.

Please Review!

A/N i am sorry it has took me so long to get this chapter done. I have been dealing with major writer's block for this story and my other hsm stories on here. In the next chapter will have Gabriella telling her friend Taylor about her and Troy being a couple and also Chad and Taylor's date.


End file.
